


Radio Silence

by chucksnetflixaccount



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Poetry, Radio Company, Radio Company: Vol. 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: some codes you don't cracksome feelings you don't put into wordssome days a few chordsare all the worlds you need
Kudos: 3





	Radio Silence

  
# vinyl

put your roots down  
and soak up life  
I am looking for the astronauts  
but they have long since  
come back to earth  
  


# track 1

there is a new voice in my head  
does it whisper or shout?  
it lifts the weight of the night  
but keeps all my secrets wrapped up tight  
there is a new voice in my head  
is it hopeful or full of doubt?  
  


# track 2

oh, the stubbornness  
the determination  
his words echoing —  
are they yours?  
I will survive anything  
together or on my own  
you decide  
  


# track 3

when the dust settles  
we see the ruins  
those of us who did not run —  
I'll pick up the pieces  
and build a new home  
you won't get the keys  
this time  
  


# track 4

crying in front of the radio  
and recharging my courage  
I am going to kick in the doors  
— someday —  
just like you showed me  
  


# track 5a

as love defies its orders  
deserts blossom around us  
untie the contracts that bind me  
— love is colourful —  
the secrets best kept outlast  
eternities wake  
rest assured  
you are the love of my life  
  


# track 5b

remembering the old days  
when I tried to convince myself  
life was bearable without you  
just because I was scared of  
falling into your arms  
thank God you have a heart for fools  
— happy anniversary —  
  


# track 6

all the soothing voices  
won't calm my racing heart  
agony and hope  
heads or tails  
when will I pay my dues?  
  


# track 7

a cry echoing in the dark  
it's the savior's theme  
they say the sun comes back in the morning  
will the light help finding you?  
  


# track 8

they don't know  
how I have longed for you  
they don't know  
it's you who makes me smile  
they don't know  
how scared I am of losing you  
I don't know  
why hiding you is paramount  
  


# track 9

it took a few years  
the clouds are gone  
the veils have lifted  
here I am  
seeing myself for what I am  
two peas in a pod  
are still together alone  
  


# track 10

slowly all the secrets are revealed  
the moon has kept us warm  
I don't wanna throw back the covers  
stay with me  
  


# spotify

some codes you don't crack  
some feelings you don't put into words  
some days a few chords  
are all the worlds you need


End file.
